DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The Radiation Therapy Oncology Group (RTOG) has committed itself as a Research Base for the Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCOP). This application documents the current RTOG cancer control organization within which the 25 CCOP members participate in the areas of cancer treatment studies and cancer prevention and control scientific proposals. The RTOG, with its experience and expertise in local-regional cancer treatment and control, will continue to utilize the CCOP network as one of the major components of its cancer control research program, which focuses on intervention studies in the cured and potentially curable cancer patient. This application documents the cancer prevention and control activity within the RTOG manifested by the established chemoprevention experience program, the approved and proposed intervention studies in head and neck, brain and gastrointestinal cancers, as well as studies addressing symptom control. To meet the needs of an expanded cancer control program and to complete the integration of CCOP members into the RTOG, a Vice Chair for Cancer Control and a CCOP Principal Investigators' (PI) Committee Chair have been established to c o ordinate cancer prevention and control activities within the Chemoprevention, Late Effects, Quality of Life, Epidemiology and Special Populations Committees, as well as Biostatistics, Economic Impact and Research Associates support units. A Steering Committee composed of CCOP designees to these committees, the CCOP PI's Chair and the Vice Chair for Cancer Control, evaluate and set priorities for all cancer prevention and control studies. The CCOPs are evaluated by the CCOP Membership Evaluation Committee to insure adherence to all NCI requirements. The Administrative, Protocol, Quality Assurance and Data Management Units of RTOG are utilized in initiating these cancer control trials and the quality assurance procedures, including on-site audits, are applied to the community network. The goal is for the continued integration of the CCOPs into the RTOG to insure all members the opportunity to participate in all facts of RTOG activities in order to facilitate the transference of the latest scientific information into the community.